


One Man's Ceiling Is Another Man's Floor

by kingsofeverything



Category: Maggie Rogers - Fandom, One Direction (Band), niall horan - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Maggie Rogers, Bisexual Niall Horan, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Pegging, Strap-Ons, in that it's headcanon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-12-16 06:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsofeverything/pseuds/kingsofeverything
Summary: Niall and Maggie come up with a way to get revenge on her annoying neighbors.





	One Man's Ceiling Is Another Man's Floor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YesIsAWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesIsAWorld/gifts).

> Based on a post that I can't find right now, but [here's the image](https://66.media.tumblr.com/7f393ec2cc4b856b7d0267d28081676a/222a13cab0aa975a-e2/s540x810/ecded126f842e76992381a376714f3c176996964.png) if you want to read the initial prompt :D
> 
> Thanks to KK for running this fest AND for Brit picking!
> 
> Thanks to Nic for betaing and everything!
> 
> Y'all this fic was nearly impossible to write. 
> 
> Title is from the Paul Simon song.
> 
> **If you’d like to translate any of my fics, feel free, but please post the translation on ao3. **
> 
>   
**Please do not post this fic or any of my other fics on any other websites.**  


One of the good things about being Niall Horan is his ability to blend in when he needs to, like now, when he’s seated on the subway, Yankees cap pulled low on his forehead and the hood of his sweatshirt covering any of the rest of his bleached blond hair that might stick out. He steps onto the platform, making sure to keep his hood up and walks with his head ducked down, just in case one of their fans catches sight of him. It hasn’t happened yet in the dozens of times he’s made this trip from their hotel to his girlfriend’s place in the Village, but that’s down to luck more than anything else. And after their show at Madison Square Garden tonight, the rest of the boys offered to provide a distraction for him. Hopefully it’ll be worth it. 

Even though he has a key, he knocks on her door, unsure if she’s expecting him so early and not wanting to walk in unannounced. She opens it before he finishes knocking, her long hair swinging as she leans to the side to let him in.

“Hey, babe,” Maggie pushes up on her toes, wrapping her arms around his neck, and pulling him into a hungry kiss that tastes a bit like weed. Backing away, she reaches behind him and slams the door. 

With a snort, Niall shakes his head fondly. “You know that’s part of the problem with your neighbours. You’re loud.”

“Please. Those people are dicks.” She twists her light brown hair around and around into a bun, which she tucks into itself. He’ll have to remember to tell Harry how she does it, though he’s sure Harry’s curls aren’t quite long enough for anything like that yet. “They’ve been awful, actually. I swear, they wait to do their laundry until I’m down there, and then they try to talk to me.”

“Oh, how horrible. Your neighbours should never, ever speak to you. Ever.” Niall rolls his eyes and tightens his hold on Maggie’s waist. She’s wearing his boxers with her favorite NYU sweatshirt, and he tries to hide how happy it makes him to see her in his clothes. “Missed you.”

“Missed you.” She backs up and winks. “And your sweet ass.”

“Jesus, Mags. Don’t say that.”

Raising her eyebrows, she says, “What? I love it. Best ass in One Direction.”

Niall cackles, looking up at the ceiling. “I’ll tell Louis you said that.”

“Go ahead.” Sliding her hands down his back, she grabs his arse and says, “You sure about this?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Niall nods quickly. “I am, actually. I… Well, I talked to the boys and like… Got some tips?”

“Tips?” Maggie’s eyes widen and she bites her lip.

“Yeah, tips. Like, um… How to make it easier? I don’t know. I… I’ve…” Taking a deep breath, he purses his lips and blows it out, whistling. “I’ve kind of wanted to try this before? But like, not with anyone else. Just you. And I love you, so…”

“I love you too. But…” She squeezes her eyes shut and grins. “Butt.”

“Oh my god. Really? Butt jokes?”

“If not now, when?” She asks, giggling and digging her fingertips into his arse through his jeans. 

It’s such a relief, though he tries not to show it. But with the ups and downs of a long distance relationship, he can’t help it. He’s still nervous, but not as much as he was a few minutes ago. Of course she’ll be gentle with him. It’s taken him months to convince her to go along with his plan. Probably because it’s nothing like what she wanted to do to piss off her neighbours, however, he doesn’t actually want to draw attention to the fact that he’s a famous pop star with a secret girlfriend. Neither does she. But that’s a different issue for a different day. 

Niall unzips his backpack and pulls out a large paper bag, handing it over. “It’s, um… It’s not lifelike. It’s blue. And kind of curved. Louis said it’s supposed to make it better, so like…”

“Did Louis buy it?”

“No.” Shaking his head, Niall speaks a little quieter. “I did. Thought the blue matched your eyes.”

She purses his lips and wrinkles her nose, but then a fond smile breaks through. Taking his hand in hers, she says, “Thank you for like, thinking of me. Even at the oddest times… A dildo to match my eyes.”

It’s hard for him to tell sometimes if he means as much to her as she does to him. She’s much more guarded with her feelings. But she squeezes his hand and leans in, pressing a lingering chaste kiss on his cheek, and he has to suck his bottom lip between his teeth to contain his grin.

She leads him down the hall, her fingers linked with his as if he doesn’t know the way to her bedroom, and catches his eye before opening the door. “Don’t freak out, okay?”

That’s possibly the worst thing to say to someone who’s already nervous, but he doesn’t have time to panic because she turns the knob and opens the door. “Wow. Like… Holy shit, Mags.”

“I said don’t freak out.” She drops his hand and crosses her arms, pouting. 

“Yeah, but… it’s clean! Did you  _ sweep?”  _ Niall looks around the room at the uncluttered surface of her dresser and night stand, the bare floor, the neatly made bed, and bites his lip while he watches her light what look like brand new candles. 

Maggie shrugs and gestures to the bed like a spokesmodel on  _ The Price Is Right. _ “I bought new sheets.”

“You bought new—” Niall snorts, choking on his laughter.

“I wanted it to be nice for your first time!” She frowns, tossing the paper bag on the bed. 

“Shh…” Stepping closer to the bed, he takes her hands, still grinning, but trying not to laugh. “It is nice. I’m just surprised. Last time I was here there was an empty bag of crisps under my pillow.”

“Chips,” she says as if she doesn’t know what he means. 

“Whatever.” He rolls his eyes and swings her hands between them. “Thank you.”

“Welcome.” Wrinkling her nose, she twists her wrists, loosening his hold on her hands, and bringing them to his shoulders. “I’m nervous.”

“Yeah. Me too.” Stepping closer, he rests his hands on her hips and she circles her arms around his neck, leaning in and rubbing their noses together, closing her eyes. 

Gently pressing his lips to hers, Niall slips one hand around to the small of her back, reaching under her t-shirt, needing to touch her soft skin. She hums and parts her lips, scratching the back of his neck and tilting his head with her fingers in his hair. 

With his hand on her back, he pulls her in, trying to let go of his apprehension by losing himself in the feel of their mouths moving together. She drops her arms and fits them between their bodies, wiggling her fingers at the hem of his sweatshirt until she finds his stomach, and he pushes away his insecurities, forcing himself not to flinch when she touches his happy trail and runs her thumbs under the waistband of his jeans. 

The ease with which she unbuttons his jeans makes him laugh into her mouth and she growls playfully, tugging at his sweatshirt until he lifts his arms and lets her pull it over his head, taking his t-shirt with it. 

“You too,” he says, and she steps back, yanking her sweatshirt off, leaving her in a fitted tank top and his boxers. When she moves closer, he tries to put his arms around her waist again and she takes the opportunity to grab his jeans and boxers and push them down. Before he can react, she backs him up to the bed and he falls onto it, pants still dangling from his feet. 

“What are you doing?” he manages to ask before she pounces, crawling on top of him while he kicks his boxers to the floor. 

Maggie shrugs, still leaning over him, knees to either side of his hips. “Thought I’d like, take charge. If I’m fucking you.”

“What, like you don’t do that anyway?”

She sits down on his thighs, and Niall realises he’s fully naked, unsure quite how he got that way. “I guess I do? Hadn't thought about it. Was mainly trying to distract you ’cause I thought you’d be nervous.”

“It worked,” he says, raising his eyebrows and resting his hands on her thighs. The soft hair there is one of his favorite things about her. She shaves her legs sometimes, mostly in the summer, but lets it grow the rest of the year, calling it her winter coat. At first it’s prickly, and even then he’s fascinated with it, but when it gets longer he likes the way it feels. 

Slowly he slides his fingertips under the edge of his boxers, watching his hands on her legs while she observes him from her perch in his lap. She shifts her hips, scooting forward so his half-hard dick is comfortably between her legs, then she toys with the hem of her tank top, lifting it inch by inch until he looks up to find her smirking at him. 

“Touch me,” she says, pulling her tank up until her breasts are just covered. “You’re making  _ me  _ nervous.”

“Yeah. Yeah, okay.” Skating his hands over her ribs, he pushes her shirt up, thumbs grazing the sides of her breasts and she huffs, taking her shirt off quickly and throwing it behind her. Then she grabs his hands and brings them to her breasts.

“I  _ said  _ touch me.”

Before he can respond, she rolls her eyes and leans down, curving her body over his and kissing his open mouth. It does the trick. The fear paralysing him passes and he thumbs at her nipples, returning her kisses until the kisses turn biting and he twists her nipples the way she likes, making her grind against his now fully hard cock. 

She presses closer and he strokes her sides, sliding his hands over her back and down to her arse, still covered in his boxers, trailing his fingers up the back of her thigh. 

Groaning, she pulls away and sits up, trapping his hands beneath her bum. “How are we supposed to do this?”

It takes him a moment to relay Louis’ tips and he explains each item as she pulls them out of the paper bag. She laughs at the three kinds of lube, says she doesn’t want to know why Louis suggested banana flavoured anything, and immediately climbs off the bed and shucks the boxers when he tells her there’s a vibrator for her clit on the inside of the harness. 

“I want to try it!” After figuring out how to step into it, she adjusts it and turns to look at herself in the mirror. “I look… hot.”

“Yeah,” Niall agrees. Her hair is falling out of the knot she had it in and the long wispy tendrils frame her face. When she twists her waist, the little blue dildo moves with her, and she bites her lip, reaching down to turn the vibrator on. As soon as she removes her hand, she can feel it; her mouth drops open and she gasps quietly, grabbing the dildo by the base and holding it against her body. 

“Okay!” Maggie quickly turns the vibrator off and walks towards the bed looking more intimidating than he expected her to wearing the strap-on. She climbs onto the mattress on all fours, crawling over him, the tip of the dildo dragging over his thigh. “Oh, um… that’s something to get used to.”

Nudging her knee between his, Niall takes the hint and spreads his legs, bending his knees, cheeks burning as he does. He covers his face with his hands, unwilling to watch her look at him down there. Maybe he should’ve taken Harry's advice and had his pubic hair waxed or—

“Shit!” Niall’s hips buck uncontrollably when Maggie licks from the base of his dick to the tip, and he drops his hands, stretching his arms out to the side to grip the blanket because she hates when he pulls her hair. 

She looks up at him, raising her eyebrows before taking the head of his dick into her mouth and sucking gently. From the corner of his eye, he can see the paper bag and two of the three bottles of lube on the side of the bed. Frowning, he starts to sit up a bit to search for the third, falling back down when he sees it’s in her hand. 

With her tongue, she swirls around the tip of his dick, then pulls off, sitting up and holding the lube out to show him. “Okay, so I’ll suck your dick while I, um…”

“You don’t have to tell me what you’re doing, step by step.” Returning his hands to cover his eyes, Niall groans. 

Rather than respond, Maggie pinches his inner thigh and he squeals, kicking his leg out, but she just laughs and pushes it back up. The tip of her finger tickles as she swirls it through his leg hair, and he trembles, but it works as a distraction because when she slips two fingers between his cheeks, he isn’t expecting it and has to fight not to jump.

“Relax, babe,” she murmurs without pulling her fingers away, smoothing her other hand over his knee and thigh. “And if you change your mind, like, whenever, just say so.”

He nods and she drops a quick kiss to his knee before wrapping her hand around his dick and giving it a few strokes, keeping her other fingers still. She leans down, holding the base of his cock firmly, and takes it into her mouth, sucking him slow and steady, so that when her wet fingertips rub against his rim, he doesn’t move away. Breathing the way that Harry told him to, he relaxes a bit more.

It takes what he hopes is not an embarrassingly long time for her to work one finger inside. The pressure is strange and he’s not sure if he likes it, but his muscles relax a bit and it’s more comfortable. Once it’s there, she keeps it steady, sitting up and catching his eye, raising her eyebrows as she drizzles more lube and he feels it trickling down his crack.

“Sorry!” Maggie grimaces, wiggling her finger, and brushing against his prostate. He gasps and she says, “Oh! What… Is that your, um… prostate?”

“Yeah.” Niall gasps when she touches it again, on purpose this time. “Oh god. Okay. I get it. Jesus.”

Gradually she pumps her finger in and out, rubbing over the spot inside him that sends jolts of electricity through his body. Pushing against her hand, he moans quietly, and she says, “Really?”

Niall snorts, squeezing his eyes shut. “Yeah, really. I, um… I think…”

“Another finger?” After waiting for his nod, she pulls her hand back and carefully fits her middle finger inside. 

It’s painful, more so that he expected, and every muscle in his body tightens involuntarily. Then he remembers Louis telling him not to hold his breath, and Harry telling him to open his mouth and to bear down, and her fingers slide in. The pain fades, though it isn’t gone, but her mouth on his cock helps keep his mind off of it. Briefly he wonders if he should tell Louis and Harry that he thought of them while Maggie was pushing two fingers into his arse. He thinks not. 

The pads of her fingers find his prostate again and the pain turns to pleasure. After a moment, it hits him that his orgasm is lingering on the edges. Just the right pressure from her fingers combined with her firm strokes and the wet heat of her mouth have him teetering. 

“Stop!” he shouts and she freezes in place, sitting up and letting his dick go. 

Slowly, she pulls her fingers out. “Sorry.”

“No!” Shaking his head, he says, “No, I… If you keep going, I’ll come. And like, that’s not—”

“Oh! Oh, um…” With her face flushed and her hair falling down, she looks gorgeous, but she also looks confused, so he sits up, hooking his hands under her arms and pulls her down on top of him, neatly avoiding the strap-on, though it does poke him in the stomach. 

She holds herself up slightly, grabbing his hand and guiding it to cup her breast, twisting her own nipple until he gets the hint. But when she tries to grind against him, it digs into his hip painfully, and he rolls them both to the side. 

“Hey, um…” he starts, but she darts forward and kisses him again. Mumbling into her mouth, he says, “I’m ready, if you are.”

“Shit. Yeah, okay.” Reaching around, she smacks his arse playfully. “Hands and knees, right?”

Nodding as he moves, he positions himself, giving thanks that she cleaned up enough to allow them to do this by candlelight, and lays his head down on his folded arms. She smooths her palm over his back and he listens to her muttering to herself, talking herself through putting the condom and lube on the dildo. 

When Maggie lines the tip of the dildo up and presses forward, the entire universe condenses down to one point (his arsehole is the centre of the universe — he’ll definitely have to tell her that later), and he’s not even aware of his arms or legs or anything. It’s a stretch, and stings a little, but it’s not horrible. In fact, it feels good in a way he didn’t realise was possible. As she gradually pushes inside, he pushes back, stifling a groan and then letting it go. It’s why they decided to do this, after all. 

She inhaled sharply and asks, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m good.” Peeking back over his shoulder, he sees her staring down at his arse, her mouth hanging open. “Feels, um… Strange. Full? But you can like, put more in.”

“It’s all the way in.” And to prove her point, she circles her hips and he realises her thighs are pressed against his. 

Lifting his upper body off the mattress, he faces forward. It’s not a large dildo, but it’s bigger than her fingers. Maybe all of Louis and Harry’s tips really helped. “It feels smaller than I expected it to.”

“Just for the record, I’m offended.”

“Sorry!” He giggles and his movements bump the dildo into his prostate. “Oh god. Okay. Fuck me then. Make me scream like you wanted.”

“Jesus Christ. That’s… Shut up. You’re making me nervous. I’ve never…” Moving her hips backwards, then forwards, she builds up a slow rhythm, and he balances on one hand, bringing the other to his still mostly hard cock. 

While he wanks himself, she fucks him a little faster, then stops. Before he can ask what’s wrong, he feels her turn on the vibrator, and she gets right back to it. 

“Come on, babe.” Digging her fingertips into his hips, she says, “Need you to tell me if it’s good.”

“It is. It’s good.” 

Shifting her knees closer together, she pushes his further apart, dicking in hard and making him shout as he sees stars. “That’s better. Now, why are we doing this?”

He can’t answer her. Because the reason this all started is so far removed from what it’s become. Instead, he fists his dick faster, shouting louder than necessary for the benefit of her annoying neighbours, “Fuck me, Mags! Harder!”

She complies, which he didn’t think was possible, but the change in position has the dildo nudging his prostate on almost every stroke. Suddenly the sounds he’s making aren’t for show. He can hear his own voice like a distant echo as he moans and whines, grunting with each hard thrust until he comes harder than he ever has before. With the little blue dildo pressed firmly against his prostate, he works himself through it, and she runs soothing circles on his lower back. 

Niall falls forward, landing in his come and Maggie’s new sheets, gasping for air. Behind him he can hear the little noises she makes when she’s about to come — the quiet sounds her neighbours had the nerve to complain about — and he rolls himself over. Wobbling on his knees, he shuffles forward, ignoring the slight twinge, and cups her face in his hands, bringing their mouths together in a messy, desperate kiss. With one hand on her cheek, he rubs his other hand down her back, over the belt of the harness, to her arse and cups it, pushing two of his fingers between her legs. They slide inside easily and she grabs his other wrist, moving his hand from her cheek to her breast. 

Getting his fingers in her properly from that angle is nearly impossible, but he tries, and he gets the feeling she doesn’t mind as long as he pinches her nipple while she uses the base of the dildo to press the vibrator against her clit. He kisses down her neck and she falls onto the mattress on her side, so he drops down beside her, crawling over her to get his mouth on her other breast. 

His hands find their way back to her body, and it’s much easier to curl his fingers inside her the way she likes, while he sucks one nipple between his teeth and pulls on the other one. When he bites her, she arches into it, and he clamps down with his finger and thumb, twisting and pulling. Trembling as her orgasm moves through her, her body jerks, and she bucks up against the vibrator. 

Gently, he eases his fingers out and releases her nipples, propping himself up on his elbow. He’s never quite sure what to do after she comes, so he watches her until she opens her eyes. 

Shaking her head, she smiles and says, “Tomorrow we teach the neighbours about multiple orgasms.”

Niall nods and kisses her softly, looking forward to learning everything there is to know about her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> [Rebloggable fic post is here if you want to share :)](https://kingsofeverything.tumblr.com/post/188665356145/one-mans-ceiling-is-another-mans-floor-by)


End file.
